


Article 13

by SkylerSkyhigh, xXUndertale_loverXx



Category: Original Work
Genre: article 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: A few screenshots from our chat.Something to think about.(Please read it. It's important.)





	Article 13

**Author's Note:**

> X:
> 
> Sorry for the poor quality. I was crying while editing it. 
> 
> (I'm in Europe so Article 13 affects me a lot.)
> 
> And I'm not going to edit it again. I cried enough to last me a week.
> 
> The blue cancelled out name is mine and red is Sky.
> 
> I'm right side, Sky is left.

[X: Please click this to get to the pictures](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1iskPREihC-V49I8QvB54jB465GjbhiQu)

 

Cause I can't upload them.

 

I might post a script later but right now I just can't.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Article 13 - What it is and My opinion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331322) by [Torrent_River123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrent_River123/pseuds/Torrent_River123)




End file.
